Potong Sapi
by Tarantula Fj
Summary: bermula dari cerita ababil bareng manteman author hingga EXO author suuruh potong sapi... :D


Tittle : Potong Sapi

Author : Tarantula Fj

Rated : K…agak jelas ceritanya ^^

Main Chara: All member E.X.O

Disclaim : 1. ff beserta plot milik author

2\. para pemain silahkan claim sendiri kalo mau.. author baek kan? *nabok author rame-rame*

Warning : Gaje, aneh, membingungkan, bahasa author, gak nyambung, thypo(s), gak masuk akal, gak ilmiah dan semuanya hanya karangan dan gak real.

* * *

Seekor Author : *turun dari atep dengan posisi menggantung tebalik di tali rafia*

Yeeaah… author comeback nieeh… sebenernya nih ff bukan murni pemikiran author. Ide author dapat dari diskusi ababil bareng mentemen author. Tapi asli ketikan author.. yaudah deh.. author males cuap-cuap. Let's cokodot!

* * *

RCL YA GUYS

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

JUST FOR FUN

DON'T BASH AND FLAME

THANK YOU (^^)/

Ini adalah kisah sebelum anggota EXO memulai debut sebagai artis. Mereka dahulunya tinggal di kota terpencil bernama Buntok, Kalimantan Tengah *promosi kota author tinggal*. Tiga hari lagi idul Adha akan tiba. Keduabelas anak muda ini dapet job buat potong sapi di mesjid dekat rumah author.

"lumayan lah… uang habis potong sapi ntar buat jajan…" kata Suho selaku ketua di antara kesuabelas temannya itu saat mereka sedang ngumpul sambil membahas tugas mereka nanti.

"iya. Alhamdulillah ya… sesuatu… (?)" balas Kris sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan centil yang membuat mereka semua muntah berjamaah. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya senyam-senyum gaje.

"jadi siapa besok yang bakalan motong sapinya?" tanya Kai yang udah selesai mainin muntahan kawannya itu *readers muntah*. Iih.. dirimu jorok sekali oppa..

"aku aja.. aku!" seru Tao semangat.

"kebetulan aku baru belajar jurus wushu terbaru buat motong sapi." Kata Tao

"jurus apa hyung?" tanya Sehun yang masih asik ngupil.

"jurus gorok sapi! HEAAAA!" teriak Tao sambil mukul sarungnya yang seakan menjadi pedang ke leher Baekhyun.

"woy! Gue bukan sapi!" teriak baekhyun marah-marah.

"sabar-sabar… ntar kalo marah-marah baek nya hilang looo.. emangnya lu mau nama lu jadi hyun doang?" lerai Luhan.

"waah… jangan tao deh.. kesian sapinya… gimana kalo Lay aja?" kata Chanyeol.

"aku?" tanya Lay setengah ngerti. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian muncul bayangan seram dari kepala Lay. Seekor sapi raksasa dengan dirinya yang memakai sarung dengan pisau ditangannya, sang sapi mengaum Mo~ lalu lay menebas kepala sapi itu hingga darahnya muncrat kemana-mana. Bahkan darah itu sanggup membuat Lay menjadi basah kuyup dengan warna merah pekat yang kental.

"he…. Hehe… hehehe…" Lay mulai tertawa dengan suara tertahan. Ia lalu memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan berteriak.

"TIDAAAAAAKK!" Lay berteriak dengan suara yang mengalahkan cemprengnya D.O sambil lari secepatnya dengan tangan diangkat dan dilambai histeris dengan mata yang berlinang juga. Sekarang kesebelasan EXO pun cengo seketika.

"wiih.. dah jam 3 nih. Gue pergi keliling dulu ya.. kalo ketauan emak gue kalo gue bolos jualan abis gue ntar. Bay!" seru Chen yang sejurus kemudian pergi keliling sambil bawa baskom dan teriak

"Baskom baskom! Anti pecah! Tahan lama!" dengan suara cempreng menggelegar.

"gue mau nyadep karet lagi ah.." kata Xiumin yang ikut-ikutan pergi.

"yaudah deh.. kalo gitu gue yang potong sapi. Chen yang ucap bismillah sapinya. Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang ngulitin sapinya. D.O, Sehun, Kris yang belah daging sapinya. Luhan yang nimbang. Tao, Lay dengan Suho ntar yang bagiin dagingnya. Dah titik!" seru Kai yang disetujui oleh semuanya

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara merdu adzan yang dibawakan oleh D.O *yey D.O mualaf.. horeee!* dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk solat asar jamaah dengan imam yang juga D.O *aseek… author ikutan dah kalo gitu*

Idul adha pun tiba. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Kecuali Chen. Karna tugas awalnya cuma disuruh baca bismilah sebelum tuh sapi disembeleh akhirnya tugas chen bertambah dengan nahan sapinya dan ngiket sapinya biar kagak berontak.

Akhirnya bukan sapinya yang keikat malah chen yang diiket sama sapinya dan hampir disembeleh sama Kai. So pasti tuh anak shock sampe gak mau keluar kamar. Untung aja mereka bersebelaas ngajakin ikut SM audition, baru chen mau keluar. Kalo enggak mungkin sampe sekarang chen masih ngurung diri di kamar.

-TAMAT DENGAN PENUH KEGAJEAN-

Gimana?

Gaje kan Gaje?

HUWEEE! *lari kepojokan ngitungin oncom*

RCL yaaa... pai-pai (^^)/


End file.
